


filler chapter / one shot

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Protective Dustin Henderson, siblings siblings siblings SIBLINGS :DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: the title says it all!orLucas loves Dustin's sister
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Maxine "Max" Henderson, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 4





	filler chapter / one shot

Lucas and Dustin stood behind Max. Well, Lucas was, anyway. Dustin had next to her as she played Dig Dug because he _‘was her brother and wanted to watch so no-one else would’_. It had taken them all by surprise the fact that Dustin was fairly protective over her.

Lucas was broken out of his thoughts when Dustin said, “No, dude. You’re not– No.”

Lucas spun around to see Dustin face to face with him.

“Wh– What?” He asked confusedly, looking around wildly.

“You are not going to date her.” Dustin said firmly. Lucas felt his whole face heat up as Dustin glared at him.

“No! I mean, I don’t want to- Well, not because she’s not pretty! It’s because, I mean, she’s your sister, and like…” He started explaining quickly. He was saved from explaining why he wouldn’t date her by Max turning to them, flipping a quarter in the air. She threw it up into the air and it landed in Lucas’ outstretched hands.

“It’s your turn, weirdo.” She told him, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking out. Dustin mouthed “No” at him, then ran off after his sister. Lucas looked down at the coin, then looked up and watched Max and Dustin walk away.

He wonders if he should do the opposite of what Dustin wants him to do; date Max.


End file.
